Trailer: El Origen de los Guardianes 3
by Leviatan1
Summary: Todo Cambiará. Trailer 2 listo.
1. Trailer 1: Habrá Sangre

**Hola a todas y todos, les presento un avance de lo que será mi fic sobre El Origen de los Guardianes 3. Disfruten :)**

Primer Tráiler: Habrá Sangre

 _-Siempre me voy a dormir con una idea: lo cansada que estoy. Tantas batallas que libramos…para nada.-Berenice descansaba sobre un sofá._

" _He esperado durante mucho tiempo para hacer esto"_

 _-Puedo salvar a Jack, hacer el muro en su mente, eterno.-Dijo Rowena._

 _-¿Qué necesitas?-Preguntó Tooth sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _-El Codex…_

" _No más medidas paliativas. No me detendré ante nada"_

 _-Gracias, North.-Miguel tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y unas lágrimas carmesí resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Por recordarme quién soy realmente._

 _-Miguel, no lo hagas.-El aludido gruñía como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, a la vez que se aproximaba a North, empuñando una larga espada.- ¡POR FAVOR…!_

" _Si intentan entrometerse en mis planes…"_

 _-¿Cómo se supone que luchamos contra esto?-Marcus estaba arrodillado, mirando a la Luna en el oscuro firmamento.- Ya perdimos a dos…_

"… _los destruiré, de adentro…"_

 _-No…no puedo contenerlos.-Denzel se retorcía en su lugar, sangrando por la nariz, los ojos y los oídos.- ¡CORRAN!_

* * *

 _-¡ESTE ES EL VERDADERO YO!-Jack estaba encadenado a una silla de hierro. En sus ojos se podían distinguir la locura y la psicopatía.- ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!_

"… _hacia afuera."_

 _-Aelia…te necesitamos.-Bunny recibió un demoledor golpe en el rostro.- Yo te necesito…-Aelia levantó su daga y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el pooka.- ¡AELIA NO…!_

* * *

 _Berenice fue lanzada contra un árbol, chocando su espalda con fuerza, y derribándola.- Hijo de perra.-Se levantó poco a poco, sólo para ser empalada desde su abdomen, ocasionándole un dolor extenuante y fulminante._

 _ **PREPARATE PARA**_

 _-Si alguien los quiere muertos, entonces se las verán conmigo también.-Dijo Rowena a Miguel._

 _-Gracias._

 _ **EL COLAPSO**_

 _-¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?_

 _-Que mis amigos te partirán el culo hasta la próxima navidad.-Respondió Berenice con una amplia sonrisa._

* * *

 _-¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!-Sofía se debatía con fuerza para liberarse de las cadenas que la mantenían quieta mientras un filoso puñal comenzaba a cortarla en el vientre.- ¡NOOOO…!_

* * *

 _-Soy un monstruo.-Dijo Jack, sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo por reprimir el llanto._

 _-Encontraremos la manera de salvarte. Siempre hay una alternativa.-Tooth intentó consolar al joven Guardián, aunque no podía evitar sentirse en peligro al estar a su lado._

 _ **EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO**_

 _-Necesitamos respuestas.-Dijo Aelia, al tiempo que removía un cristal de su pie.- Concuerdo con Berenice: esto no fue un ataque al azar._

 _-Sé dónde podemos encontrar información.-Anunció Miguel luego de meditarlo un poco.- Iremos con los Celestia._

 _ **Próximamente en FanFiction**_


	2. Trailer 2: Guardianes

**Saludos, lectoras y lectores. Espero que disfruten de este segundo tráiler (avance) de lo que será mi fic: El Origen de los Guardianes 3**

Trailer 2: Guardianes

 ** _Proteger la niñez… siempre ha sido nuestro trabajo, desde el día en que fuimos elegidos. Debíamos dar un alto al miedo y a la maldad._**

 _-¡Ya basta, Jack!-Exclamó Tooth entre lágrimas.- Te estás convirtiendo en un villano…_

 _-Hada tonta…-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-…yo siempre fui el villano._

 ** _Éramos más que compañeros de trabajo…éramos una familia._**

 _-North... ¡despierta! ¡Nosotros no somos el enemigo!-Bunny yacía en el piso, sosteniendo entre sus ensangrentadas manos la espada del ruso que amenazaba con rebanarle la garganta._

 _Pero North era presa de un frenesí asesino, que culminaría sólo cuando tuviese a sus pies el cadáver del pooka._

 ** _¿En qué momento nuestra integridad comenzó a colapsar? ¿Hay un final para todo esto?_**

 _Las plumas de su cuerpo caían por montones. Sus extremidades se negaban a obedecerla…la fe la abandonaba…se convertía en una mortal. Y en su vista borrosa, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a ella con aire amenazante._

* * *

 _-Eso es lo que quieres, Jack, ¿cierto? Quieres ver a todos los Guardianes muertos. Si tuvieras la valentía para asesinarlos no estarías encadenado ahora mismo._

* * *

 _-¡Deja de moverte, enano de mierda! ¡Ven a tomar tu medicina como un hombre!_

 _Sandy se esforzaba por evadir las espadas de North. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues una de las largas espadas le rebanó la oreja izquierda de un tajo._

* * *

 _-¡Eso es lo que eres, Jack!-Bramó North, colérico.- ¡Un monstruo que destruye todo a donde quiera que va!_

* * *

 _-¿No te cansas de fracasar, hijo de puta?-Masculló Jack, congelando uno de los huevos explosivos de Bunny en pleno vuelo._

 _-No me obligues a lastimarte, Jack.-Rogó Bunny, sirviendo como escudo para Sofía._

 _Las patas de Bunny se congelaron. Y el cayado de Jack lo golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo, partiéndole la mayoría de los dientes de la mandíbula. El pooka se desplomó, inerte._

* * *

 _-¡Aléjense, déjenme en paz!-Sofía se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, y prorrumpió en un sollozo aterrorizado. Y sentía como las manos esqueléticas de los Guardianes le desgarraban la piel como tiras de papel._

 _ **EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO**_

 ** _Próximamente_** _ **en FanFiction**_


End file.
